A Strange New World
by Cececat
Summary: The diary of Magenta and Riffraff's 16-year-old daughter Trixie. When they first arrive on Earth, they enroll her in the local school so she can research earthling culture by watching the behavior of the other students. But what happens when she starts to care about the people she's studying? She can't tell them the truth without ruining everything! (Please Read/Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: So, this takes place right when they first get to Earth. I'll be writing it like a diary, with a new chapter each day (hopefully). I've already written tomorrow's chapter, but I want to make it more 'realistic'.**

 **The name 'Viatrix' is an early Roman version of 'Beatrix'. It means 'traveler', so I thought it would be good for a space traveller far from home. And it can be shortened to 'Trixie'. She'll work at a movie theater as the Usherette later on in the story.**

 **By the way, this isn't in the same 'universe' as my other story.**

* * *

 _Tuesday, Jan 2nd, 1973_

Thanks to an assignment of our employer, my parents and I traveled to this distant planet called 'Earth'. We're trying to study the lives of its inhabitants. Mum and Dad are going to do their usual jobs, but I've got a special assignment. I'm supposed to go to a school and study the social interactions.

They sound very strange, these Earthlings. But I can't back out, since the Master ordered it.

I've decided to chronicle my life in this diary.

Today is the day we arrived.

Mum and Dad just finished unpacking. The Master is to sending them to find food for dinner. He thinks we should try all their different foods

I haven't left the castle yet. Mostly out of fear. It's really scary, being this far from home. Everything is so new.

I start attending their school in two days. On their calendar, that's Wednesday January 3rd. To get used to it, I'm only allowed to use their calendar system. The slightest mistake could lead to our mission being found out.

I'm scared.

We've got made-up personas. I'm called Trixie, now. Mum and Dad still call me Viatrix. That's my real name. Mum and Dad are Margret and Richard, respectively.

It's good that Trixie is a nickname Mum gave me. The only problem with it is that only Mum ever called me that. Now everyone has to. It's wrong.

Oh, well.

They've called me to the dining room now. Mum and Dad apparently discovered an easily transported food known as pizza. I'll write about it later.

Yours,

Viatrix

 _January 1st (Later)_

The food was interesting. Somewhat similar to flatbreads we ate at home... gone really cheap. I wondered if all Earthling food was of this low quality.

Hopefully not.

Anyway, the Master says I'm being sent into town tomorrow. To practice being around earthlings. I'm going to go to the shops and food places.

I'll be given a bit of money in case I want to buy any trinkets. Mum says that she saw a shop that sold desserts that I might want to go to. So, I plan to visit it. Hopefully the desserts taste better than the pizza we ate.

Oh, I've got to stop writing now. Now that it's time to go to bed. For some reason they sleep when their planet's moon is out. I guess that's because their sun isn't as near to them. It's going to be odd, this new schedule.

Yours,

Viatrix

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short. The next chapter is much longer.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **[Other] Disclaimer: I really don't agree with smoking (especially kids smoking). These characters are anti-heroes bordering on villains, and I wanted to quickly prove it.**

 **A/N: Okay, I know I said I'd be posting one chapter a day... but I just couldn't help it. And I'd bet my readers (though there aren't really any yet) will be glad.**

* * *

 _Wednesday, January 3rd, 1973_

Today was interesting.

After breakfast, Dad drove me into town.

"Have fun," he said sarcastically, handing me my money.

I put it in the purse I carried. Then, he drove away... leaving me outside the pizza shop.

And then I saw Them.

Five teenagers sitting outside the shop next door. Two boys, one girl.

One of the boys wore a leather jacket, jeans, and a white shirt. He had dark hair and a pale face, which contrasted oddly. The other the boy wore a button down shirt, khakis, and a v-neck sweater. He looked younger than the others. The girl had chin-length blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a tee shirt with odd words on it, a short skirt, glittery shoes, and fishnet stockings.

Well, I knew I was supposed to be making friends. So I walked up to them.

"Hello," I said.

"Shouldn't ya be in school?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Not yet. My parents and I just moved into town and I won't start until tomorrow. But shouldn't you be?"

"We should be..." the dark haired boy began.

"But we aren't!" squealed the blonde girl.

I didn't understand this at all.

"Why?"

"Because they thinks it's cool to rebel against our parents. It's one of those things they do," the younger boy explained.

"Hey, you're skippin' too," the dark haired boy replied.

"What're your names?" I asked.

"I'm Eddie, that's Glen, and this is my girl Laura."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Trixie."

"That's a nice name," Glen said politely.

We stood in silence for a minute.

"So... what do people do for fun around here?" I asked. That sounded like a normal question and it could get me some information.

The girl giggled. "All sorts of things. Depends what ya mean by 'fun'. There's fun for the good kids and then there's fun for us."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"The good kids are the ones who behave," said Eddie.

"The so-called 'good kids' are the ones who do not go out late at night. They listen to their parents and go to church every Sunday. We, on the other hand, go out late at night and disobey those responsible for us," Glen elaborated.

"Why do you go out late?"

"Ooh, aren't ya a curious one?" squealed Laura.

"Haven't ya ever heard of 'sex, drugs, and rock n' roll?" Eddie asked.

I definitely knew of the first one. I told them this, and they laughed. Well, Eddie and Laura laughed. Glen just looked unhappily at the ground.

"That's the kinda dame I like," Eddie said.

"You've got me already. Don't ya date start talkin' like that, Eddie!" Laura grumbled.

"Don't worry. You're the only gal I need," he replied.

I laughed nervously. _These_ earthlings weren't too different from us. Just look at the way Glen looked at Eddie.

"Only girl you need? What about 'only person' you need?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

It took a moment for them all to get it. When Eddie did, he shrieked with laughter.

Glen looked even more uncomfortable now.

"So… how many rebels like you live around here?" I asked.

A sad look suddenly appeared on Eddie's face. "Just us three. I tried convertin' a few nice kids, but they were to goody-two-shoes to ride a motorcycle."

"We're a minority in this small town," Glen added with a sigh.

I wanted to tell them all about my family and how we were just like these people. But I knew that would ruin our mission… and possibly get us murdered.

Eddie took a box and a funny little device out of his pocket. Then, he opened the box and took out a rolled up piece of paper.

I let out a startled little squeak when the funny device suddenly lit a flame.

"You've never seen a cigarette lighter?" Laura asked, clearly shocked.

Apparently that… thing was common. "I have seen one. Fire just freaks me out sometimes."

Glen didn't seem to believe me, yet didn't say anything.

Eddie lit the piece of paper and smoke appeared. I coughed horribly at its smell.

"You're not much of a rebel, Trixie," Laura said with a grin. "You've really never smoked before, have ya?"

"No."

"Well, we should teach you all about it!" she replied cheerfully.

I coughed again. "Can I just watch for now?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"I think you should avoid it at all costs! It's very bad!" Glen said.

An odd silence then fell upon us.

After a moment, Eddie spoke. "You seem like a great dame to have around. And ya seem pretty willing to become one of us rebels…"

"… without a cause!" Laura inexplicitly squealed.

"So, do ya wanna start hangin' out with us?" Eddie finished.

"Yes," I replied.

Those teenagers seem pretty interesting. And useful for information, I soon learned. I promised to eat lunch with them tomorrow at school.

"That's nice," Glen said.

We then went to the 'dessert place' Mom had mentioned.

We then went to the 'dessert place' Mom had mentioned.

Even though the weather was nearly freezing, we ate this stuff called 'ice cream'. It tasted pretty good compared to pizza. I ate a type called 'mint chocolate chip.'

Soon after we left that place, I saw that vehicle called a 'pick up truck' that Dad drives stop in front of the pizza place.

"There's my Dad," I said with a sigh.

"You're leaving?" Laura asked.

I nodded.

"Well… see ya later, kid!" she squealed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Eddie said.

"It was nice meeting you, Trixie," Glen added.

"Goodbye," I replied as I walked over to the pick up truck.

After I got in the vehicle, I smiled.

"What are you up to, Trixie?" Dad asked coldly.

"I'll explain later."

And I did.

"So what are these… earthlings like?" Dad asked, as we three cleaned up after serving the Master his dinner.

I laughed. "Most of them are nothing like us. But three teenagers I met are shockingly similar. They seem like a good source of information, since they constantly talk about how silly everyone else is in great detail."

"Hmm. You should keep talking to them, but use our false names if you mention us," Mom replied.

"Avoid mentioning us if you can," Dad added.

"Alright."

A moment later we ate our dinner. I explained the other things I'd learned about the 'cigarette lighters' and all the things that made them rebels. The memory of that awful-smelling cigarette smoke made me less hungry.

Since we're running out of 'good' food, that's not really a bad thing.

Little of our preserved food from home was left. Soon we'd be eating Earthling food only.

As I went to bed, I prayed to the Mother-Goddess that at least some of their food tasted better than that awful pizza.

Yours,

Viatrix

* * *

 **A/N:** **Glen is not the same character as 'Glen the sort-of-prince' from my other story. I just wanted to name him Glen because of a certain movie directed by the infamous worst director ever (Ed Wood).**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

* * *

 _Thursday, January 4th_ _, 1973_

School began, for me, today.

Dad drove me there in the morning. The papers I'd gotten said that the first bell rung at exactly 8:45. We go there at about 8:30, which gave me quite a bit of extra time to find my first class.

That was American History.

About twenty desks filled the middle of the room. At a few of those desks sat young people who I assumed to be students. Near the front was a large desk with lots of random trinkets and a little sign that said 'Mr. Irving'. A tall, thin man with graying hair, glasses, a button down shirt, and khaki pants sat there reading a book.

I was about to sit at one of the empty student's desks when the tall man stood up and walked over.

"Hello. I'm your teacher, Mr. Irving," he said.

"Hello," I replied.

"Someone already sits there, so you might want to move to another seat," he explained, pointing to a nearby seat.

So, I moved my book bag and everything over to that desk. I then sat down.

"I hear you're from Romania," he said conversationally.

"Alba, Transylvania, Romania to be exact," I lied.

My parents were glad to find an area with the same name as our galaxy. We're less likely to look suspicious if we accidentally say 'Transylvania' if there is a place on this planet called that.

He suddenly looked confused. "You look rather Irish, though. And your last name is Irish. Is your family originally from Ireland?"

Not knowing what else to do, I nodded. To my relief, the bell then rang. Now he couldn't keep asking questions.

He then began to read names of a list. When a person's name was called, they shouted 'here!' and he wrote on the paper. At one point he said 'Krupke, Laura', a person who wasn't there. I wondered if she was the Laura I'd met.

A moment later I learned that it _was_ the same Laura.

Only a few minutes after we'd begun our lesson, Laura burst into the classroom singing.

"Sit _down_ , Miss Krupke. And see me for detention after school," Mr. Irving said calmly.

And then, he went back to teaching.

The second class was about literature from this country I happened to be now living in.

Our teacher, Ms. Clemens, wanted us to start reading a book today. Apparently we read two books every quarter of the school year and talked about them. This time we'd be reading _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_ by a person known as 'Mark Twain'.

"So, before I give you each a copy, I want you to answer a question in at least one paragraph," she explained.

Then, she scribbled the question into the chalk board.

"If you went back in time to a less advanced society, would you help them advance their technology? Why or why not?" she read aloud.

I was horribly reminded of the fact that I was a space traveler from a more advanced society. In response to the question, I wrote that I wouldn't help because it might endanger them. Mom and Dad constantly warned against telling earthlings about our technology.

When I finished, I turned the paper in and Ms. Clemens gave me a book.

"Read to chapter 3 by tomorrow," she said with a cheerful smile.

So, I went back to my desk and began reading. The person who'd written it was quite good, I must admit. In fact, I managed to read to chapter 4. I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Trixie! Class is over," Ms. Clemens said with a laugh.

"Oh."

So then I went to my next class. Earth/Space Science.

To my surprise, I saw Eddie sitting near the front of the room looking very annoyed. At the teacher's desk sat an even more unhappy man about 20 years older than my parents (or so he looked). He was sitting in a wheelchair and glaring at Eddie.

"Hey, Trixie!" Eddie shouted when he saw me.

"Er, hello," I replied, sitting down.

"I vould not talk to zat boy, if I ve're you," the teacher said.

"Sorry, sir," I muttered.

That class was horrible. No fun at all. I couldn't wait to leave.

Next came geometry. I didn't know anyone in that class. Back home, kids get taught that kind of math in their first few years of school.

Finally it was time for lunch.

It only took me a few minutes to find Eddie, Laura, and Glen. They sat on the floor, just outside the lunch room. A few other groups of kids sat nearby.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey!" Laura squeaked.

I sat down next to her. Neither Eddie or her ate anything. Glen, on the other hand, ate a sandwich.

"So, how's your first day been so far?" Glen asked.

"Good. Ms. Clemens and Mr. Irving seem pretty nice, but that science teacher is awfully mean."

"Ha! That's science teacher's my uncle, ya know," Eddie replied.

Oh no... had I offended him?

Seeing the worried expression on my face, Laura quickly explained. "Eddie and his uncle don't get along at all."

"He's a mean one, my uncle," Eddie added.

"Oh."

"You see, one of the reasons we're all friends is because our parents don't really care. So we act a bit crazy to get their attention. My Dad is mayor, you see."

"My Dad's the well respected Chief of Police," Laura added.

"My Uncle, who I live with, is a teacher with a' expensive education," Eddie said.

"Nobody talks to children," Glen sighed.

"Na, they just tell 'em," Eddie added bitterly.

Life didn't seem very good for these teenagers.

Right after lunch Eddie, Laura, and I all had a class called 'film studies'. Apparently all we did was watch movies and discuss their historical significance.

The teacher, Mr. Orpheum (he desk said Mr. R. Keith Orpheum), was very interesting.

He wore a tweed jacket, tweed trousers, a white button-down shirt, a burgundy waistcoat, and a plum-colored bow tie. The wire-framed glasses he peered out of were round and gave him a slightly bug-eyed look.

"As you probably remember, last unit was comedy. Now we are going to watch… Science Fiction!" he shouted gleefully.

A few people in the class laughed nervously.

He went on. "Today we begin to watch _Forbidden Planet_ , which stars Walter Pidgeon as Dr. Morbius and Anne Francis as his daughter Altaria! And theirs this robot named Robby, who is very famous! And it takes place on the planet Altair."

I began to doubt this man's sanity.

"It's based loosely on the plot of _The Tempest_ by William Shakespeare! While we watch the movie I want everyone to try to match up who is who. I'll give you each a piece of paper summarizing characters from _The Tempest_!"

And he did.

Then we watched the movie on this earthling thing called a VHS player. Nobody really paid attention, though. Mr. Orpheum didn't seem to notice Eddie and Laura were talking loudly. I think our teacher was too focused on the really short skirts Altaira wore…

My next class was Ancient History, taught by a solemn looking man named Mr. Tacitus. He told us that we'd be studying Ancient Greece this quarter. After showing us a slideshow and making us take notes, he gave us a worksheet about mythology and a textbook. That class was very quiet yet in a nice way. A bit of calm after the insanity of Mr. Orpheum's class.

My last class of the day was Creative Writing.

The teacher, Ms. James, was a kind woman in her early 50s (I think). After calling roll, she introduced me to the class.

"We've got a new student here. Miss Trixie O'Brien from Alba, Romania. I hope we can all give her a nice welcome.

"She looks Irish," someone pointed out.

"And her name is Irish!"

I rolled my eyes. "My parents are Irish, but we've lived in Romania for a while."

"Why did you leave?" asked another student.

"Please leave the poor girl alone! She left because of the communists," said a familiar voice.

Glen sat a few seats behind me.

"You know young Mr. Crawford?" Ms. James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I assumed that she meant Glen.

After that, she thankfully went on to teach a lesson about world building. Apparently, when writing science fiction one needs to work very hard on inventing a world for their story. I found this class very interesting.

To my disappointment the bell soon rang.

Just as I was leaving the classroom, Ms. James stopped me. "Trixie, I notice you've become friends with Glen Crawford."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. He's a really wonderful boy… but nobody seems to realize it. You seem like a proper young lady. He's been hanging out with some really badly behaved kids lately and needs a friend who's a good role model. Do you think you could be that friend?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to reply, but I settled with "Okay."

And then I left.

Dad picked me up outside the school in that pick up truck. Neither of us spoke on the drive home.

"So… How was school?" Mom asked when we walked in the door.

I explained everything to them.

"Write a summary of the important stuff and give it to The Master at dinner," Dad said.

So, I did.

And now that I'm sitting in my room alone and thinking about all this, I've decided that life among earthlings isn't too bad.

Yours,

Viatrix

* * *

Notes on Teacher Name's:

Mr. Irving = Washington Irving wrote some history books and loved European Folklore

Ms. Clemens = Mark Twain's real name is Samuel Clemens

Mr. Orpheum = RKO (as in RKO Pictures) stands for 'Radio Keith Orpheum'

Mr. Tacitus = Tacitus was a 1st Century Roman Historian

Ms. James = named after/based on an English teacher I had in 10th grade

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 _Friday, January 5th, 1973_

Like yesterday, Dad drove me to school.

 _Un_ like yesterday, Laura got to the first class on time.

"Today we'll begin learning about how, in the second half of the 19th century, lots of Europeans immigrated to New York City. Most of the people were looking for work and few found it," Mr. Irving explained once class began.

Everyone wrote this down.

"The most were from Russia or Ireland. The Great Irish Famine, in the 1840s, caused many people to travel to other parts of the world. Russians often faced religious discrimination, especially nearer to the end of the 19th century.

"Though the famine and discrimination weren't the only troubles. Nearly anything could make someone move here. Most of those things weren't very nice. That's why those people deserved pity, not the abuse they got from city factory workers."

"Even Communists?" asked a girl I didn't yet know.

She had plain brown hair styled in a braid and a cruel expression upon her face. The clothes she wore were almost identical to what every other girl in the class wore (knee length skirt, white button down blouse, white stockings, and heel-less shoes).

"What do you mean?" Mr. Irving asked.

"Should we pity Communists?"

There's a word I keep hearing. Communist. I wasn't sure what it was, though it seemed important.

Mr. Irving didn't seem to have an answer to that question. So, he moved on to the next part of the lesson.

Soon, the bell rang and it was time to go to the next class.

Ms. Clemens seemed very proud of the fact I'd read three extra chapters. When she asked about it, I wanted to say that I felt like I could relate to the main character. Of course, that would cause trouble for my family. I just told her I liked the story.

She believed me, and I wished I didn't have to lie.

In Science I noticed that Eddie never spoke. He just stared at his desk. The teacher always glared at him.

When I asked him why as we left that class, he explained that the teacher was his uncle.

Then math class. Nothing important ever happens there. Just boring math.

At lunch, I began asking my new friends about their lives.

"So, you never did explain what you do for fun," I said.

"I did. Don't ya remember?" Eddie said.

"Don't you remember that I only knew about one out of three?" I reminded him.

Laura giggled weirdly.

"You really shouldn't be asking about all that," Glen warned.

"Don't listen to that kid. Ya want an answer? Then ya should meet us at the Stark House this weekend," Eddie said.

"Where?"

"It's this abandoned house on the outskirts of town. We go there every Saturday night. Eddie usually drives," Glen explained.

"Every weekend, just after dark," Laura added.

"Okay."

Then, I began asking questions about the earthlings' families.

"So... you live with your Uncle, Eddie?"

"Yeah. And my Ma. She's the only reason I can listen to Rock n' Roll music. 'Cause it's hard to buy a good record without some kid snitchin' on ya to your respectable ol' uncle. If my ma says it's okay, my uncle doesn't really care. He cares way to much 'bout her."

"Interesting. What about you, Laura?"

She sighed. "When you're Dad's Police Chief Will Krupke, ya can't ever get a good drink. Or a cigarette. Or do anything fun!"

"Why?"

"People don't wanna upset him. The only guy I've met who doesn't fear him is Eddie."

At that, Eddie wrapped his arm around her. "I'll never let your dad hurt either of us."

"And Glen?"

"My parents hate each other. Dad ran off two years ago, Mom blames me," he replied simply.

I didn't dare question him more.

"So, Trixie... how's your home life?" Laura asked.

I chuckled. "Pretty good. Mom and Dad love each other almost too much, and would spoil me if we had more money."

"Lucky you," Glen muttered.

"Do you have any still-living grandparents? Or do either of them have siblings?" Laura asked.

"No. Well, not besides each other."

Everyone looked confused... then Eddie's eyes widened. "Ya don't mean they're siblings?"

"They are."

"Whoa..." he replied.

To my disappointment the bell then rang. Apparently incest wasn't allowed on Earth. At least my new friends liked all things rebellious.

After that, in film study, we watched more of _Forbidden Planet_. I did agree with Mr. Orpheum on the fact that Anne Francis looked attractive in those short dresses, but I thought he was setting a bad example by staring.

The next two classes went by without incident.

And then I went home.

Tomorrow, I realized, we'd be out of rations. But we enjoyed dinner anyway.

"What's communism?" I asked Dad.

"What?"

"I think it's a political thing. I keep hearing about it at school."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Is it important?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

"Well, today I found out about something called a library. It's like a computer information database made of paper," Dad explained.

"Tomorrow you don't go to school. Maybe you could help research this... communism of which you speak," Dad said.

"Okay."

We went back to eating for a while.

Then, I remembered something. "Three of the earthlings I'm studying are hosting a social gathering. They invited me. May I go?"

Dad glanced at Mom.

"They consume large quantities of intoxicating beverages. They are unlikely to remember if I ask an odd question," I pointed out.

Mom took a deep breath. "Fine. Be home by midnight."

I was glad to hear that. It's only 9:00 now, but I think I should go to bed now. Especially since I'll be staying up late tomorrow.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **A/N: Laura's dad is named after Officer Krupke from _West Side Story._ The kids in _West Side Story_ all hated that character the way Laura hates her dad.**

 **And she's supposed to be Columbia before she became a groupie. The reason her home life is awful (in her opinion) is because, when watching the movie, I got the impression she had Stockholm Syndrome. And if things seem better after she's been kidnapped (because, based on what she sang in _The Time Warp,_ I also got the impression she's been kidnapped)...**

 **The old abandoned house is based on the abandoned mansion Jim Stark, John 'Plato' Crawford, and Judy visit in _Rebel Without a Cause_. By the way, Glen is partially based on Plato from _Rebel_. **

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. **

**[Other] Disclaimer: I really, really, really DO NOT approve of teenagers drinking.**

 **A/N: Where have all my reviewers gone? I do hope I haven't offended them.**

* * *

 _Saturday, January 6, 1973_

Today, I got up a little later than on school days.

"Your father isn't going to the library, Viatrix," Mom said when I came downstairs.

"Why?"

"The Master's got another one of his little science projects to work on," she sighed.

I shuddered in horror. Those little science projects never ended well. Lately they've involved bringing the dead back to life. Such a concept is impossible, it seems.

Mom handed me a small square of plastic. "That's called a library card. You use it to borrow the books somehow."

And then, she drove me to the library building. Dad must've been teaching her. Before, she'd never driven.

"Goodbye, dear," she called.

I walked into the building. Right at the front desk stood my creative writing teacher.

"Ms. James?"

"I work here on weekends," she explained quietly.

Then I noticed a sign proclaiming that libraries were meant to be silent.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Do you need help finding a book?" she asked, after a moment.

"No. Well, actually do you know where I can find the nonfiction?"

"Of course. What sort of nonfiction?"

"Politics."

"That's a big category. Anything specific?"

I sighed. "People keep calling me a communist as an insult and I don't know what it actually means."

"I thought Romania was communist?"

What a p'tak I was! Glen assumed that I left Transylvania, Romania because of communism. I should've realized.

"It is... my family just wasn't into political stuff."

She still looked a bit worried, but showed me to the nonfiction anyway.

"You can stay here and read or check something out. We close in about 7 hours so either is fine."

"Okay."

So I read what limited material they had on communism. That didn't take too long, seeing as there wasn't much.

Then I read other nonfiction, hoping I could learn something more about earthlings. The psychology books taught me quite a bit.

I also looked at some nonfiction. They had this thing called science fiction. It was horribly inaccurate portrayals of spaceships and stuff.

"This is a good one, if you want to forget about real life," someone behind me whispered.

There stood Glen. In his hand he held a paperback called _The Fellowship of the Ring,_ by a person called JRR Tolkien.

"It's about a world called Middle-earth. A world that's easy to get lost in," he explained.

"Do you like to get lost in such a world?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "You know, Eddie and Laura expect you to be at that old house this evening. But they won't be disappointed if you don't show up. If I were you, I wouldn't go."

"I've already decided to, since I've got nothing better to do."

"But your parents-"

"My parents say it's fine. There a bit eccentric, I guess," I said with a laugh.

He handed me the book then walked away.

At about lunchtime I went home.

Dad came to pick me up.

"I've checked out a book popular with the younger earthlings. It may help me assimilate into their culture and understand the," I lied.

"Read it, then," he replied.

When we got home, we ate lunch. As soon as he'd finished Dad disappeared into the Master's laboratory.

"Poor man. He hates this work," Mom muttered.

So, then, I typed up a report on all I'd learned in the nonfiction part of the library. And the rest of the afternoon I spent reading that book.

Dinner went nicely enough. Sadly, we ate the last of our rations. Tomorrow we'd start eating earthling food.

At about 9 PM, I met Glen outside the Library. I'd walked, since I now knew where it was.

A pick-up truck even more beat up than the one Dad drove up. In the driver's seat sat Eddie, with Laura next to him. Glen and I got in the backseat.

When we got to the house, Eddie took a few unmarked bottles out of the bag he carried and held them up for us to see. He sat down on the floor and took a swig of whatever drink was in the bottles.

"They're bottles o' some really strong stuff. Anybody want some?" Eddie said, grinning.

Both Glen and I shook our heads no.

"I'm not thirsty," Laura replied quietly.

"Really?"

"Ya know what happens every time I get drunk. I don't want that sort of thing right now," she said darkly.

Eddie's eyes widened. "Babe? Ya don't like me anymore?"

"Of course I do," she replied, leaning against his shoulder. "I just don't want a kid. I'm 17, darling. And it's bound to happen if we do this every weekend..."

"But babe..."

"No. Maybe another time, but not today," she said firmly.

Though she still lay on top of him, her grey eyes partially closed. He put his arms around her and kissed her lightly.

"Thank God," Glen muttered.

"What?" I whispered.

"I don't like to admit it, I wish I didn't, but I can't help but enjoy watching them… you know."

"Seriously?" I asked, quite shocked.

"Yes, seriously. Wishing I could be holding Ed- er, Laura in my arms."

Earthlings were weird.

Glen stared at them kissing passionately. I could tell he wished he were in Laura's place. That kid really was a bit creepy. And more than a bit gay.

A moment later we were all sitting in a circle on the floor discussing life, the universe, and everything. This old house felt like it was going to cave in any minute. And the flashlights cast eerie shadows.

"I wonder what life is like for the well behaved kids," Glen mused.

"It's probably borin'," Eddie replied.

"Still, sometimes I wish I called my father 'Dad' instead of Officer Krupke," Laura muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I hate him. I hate his rules!" she shouted.

Then, she burst into tears. A bit dramatic, I thought. But earthlings are pretty strange.

"Well, only a year until you can leave him and all his rules forever," Glen said kindly.

"Right," she muttered, after calming down slightly.

"You know what? I've got my portable record player in the car. Does anyone wanna listen to a record or two?" Eddie asked.

Nobody replied.

A terrible silence fell upon the room, for some reason.

"Why do we do this?" Laura replied quietly, after a moment.

"Ya gotta do something. Don't you?" he said.

More silence.

Then Glen looked at his watch. "Guys... It's 11:00."

Eddie swore under his breath. "Let's go then. Babe, I'll drive you an' Glen. Trixie?"

"I can walk home," I replied. They didn't need to know about that castle, and Eddie wasn't exactly sober.

We all went out separate ways, then. When I got home I was too tired to do much more than write this and fall asleep still dressed.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **A/N: I don't want to use real swearing in this. So I've decided to use Klingon curse words (from _Star Trek_ ). "p'tak" is the most often used insult in Klingon. It's never been defined, though. I'm planning on using Klingon as a dialect from their home planet. I'll define the words at the end of chapters. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. **

**A/N: I haven't had many ideas for this story lately, which is why I haven't updated (sorry!). This chapter is very short, I'm sorry to say.**

 **A/N, 2/6/2016: I don't think I'll be updating this story much more. Though I've actually written out a final chapter, I haven't figured out how to get to that ending.**

* * *

 _Sunday, Jan 7, 1973_

Today, apparently, is an earthling day of religious observance. Of course, Eddie and Laura weren't at this church.

But, in the hope of blending in, Mom and Dad forced me to go.

I wasn't really sure what half of it meant. Not that it really mattered.

To my annoyance, most shops weren't open. The library wasn't either. How I wished I could check out another book or see my nicest teacher...

Whatever.

At least the grocery store was open. So Dad and Mom went shopping, while I explained all I knew so far of earthling culture to the Master.

The whole day was really boring. Without my earthling friends, everything is boring.

Dinner wasn't even that bad. It was something called penne pasta and tomato sauce. It reminded me of the pizza (flavor wise), but it was less cheap tasting.

And I read almost half of that book, _The Fellowship of the Ring._

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Crawford,_

 _I'm sorry to say we could not publish your story for fanzine. While Kirk & Spock (friendship) is perfectly logical, Kirk/Spock (romance) isn't. Your writing is good, though. And your characterization is very good. Maybe you could try again for our March issue._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The editors of "Hailing Frequency"_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm adding a subplot, as you can probably see.**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: I'm ever so sorry haven't updated this in ages. Please forgive me, dearest reviewers! Ye Gods, you've probably all gone away.**

* * *

 _Monday, January 8, 1973_

More school happened today.

I went to all my classes. Boring.

Actually, it wasn't _too_ boring. My second period teacher (Ms. Irving) seems to really like me.

"You're the only student I've had in years who enjoys Mark Twain this much!" she said, after I'd admitted I had no more to read because I'd finished the book over the weekend.

Secretly, I wished I could tell her why I liked it. I'd explain that I felt like a foil to the main character. A person who'd been sent to a new world practically beyond my own control… yet I didn't try to change things like the book's character did. I'm studying, not meddling.

Telling her that that would betray our mission. And if I betrayed the mission the Master would punish my parents _and_ I. Dad always takes the blame for stuff so the Master doesn't take his anger out on me in the worst way. But something that could easily get us killed might earn me something as horrible as _him_ having his way with me.

In Earth/Space Science I forgot all those worries.

That class I shared with Eddie. Since the bastard of a teacher knew I was acquainted with Eddie he didn't really like me. I felt cruel, avoiding speaking to Eddie, but I would probably be failed out just because of some stupid grudge Dr. Scott held.

Geometry, as always, was agonizingly easy and nothing happened at all.

At lunch I sat with Eddie, Laura, and Glen (as usual).

"How was Sunday?" Glen asked, as he began eating a sandwich.

"You probably don't want to know. Eddie and I spent the entire day together," Laura giggled.

"Mostly in her bed," he added.

I winced.

"How was Sunday for you, Trixie?" Glen asked.

"Boring as hell," I replied bitterly.

"What da ya mean?" asked Eddie.

"My parents made me go to church," I explained.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "I thought they weren't religious."

Oh dear. What was I supposed to say to that? After thinking carefully, I settled for the least suspicious answer I could think of.

"They wanted to see if churches here are the same as the ones back home in Alba, Transylvania, Romania. We hated them, and we hate American churches."

"I didn't know ya were from Romania. Why don't ya have a vampire accent?" Eddie asked.

"Don't be rude, sweetheart!" Laura said in a voice that made me think she was imitating the upper class people of her planet's society.

I shouldn't think like that. No, if I kept thinking like that I might accidentally say something. But I shouldn't blend into their culture too well or I'll forget what I'm supposed to be doing. Buggrit.

"Seriously, though. You should have some kind of accent," Glen said quietly.

"My family is Irish so I was surrounded by people with Irish accents. Anyway, I didn't live there my whole life. We left Ireland when I was about 9, then left Romania last year. But I don't like talking about it," I explained/lied.

A silence fell upon us.

Thankfully, the bell rang.

Laura and Eddie walked to Film Studies with me. As we walked we didn't speak. When we got to the classroom, we didn't speak. I don't know why.

"Today! Today we watch a film called _2001: a Space Odyssey_. In it, there is a computer named HAL 9000. Unlike Robby the Robot, HAL is mean. Also unlike people in _Forbidden Planet,_ there are no young women with nice-to-look at legs. But don't despair! Other movies have that!" Mr. Orpheum explained, once class began.

Once the movie started, Mr. Orpheum went to his desk and took something out of a drawer. For a moment I thought it was a worksheet for us to fill out… but I soon realized it was some kind of porn magazine. Ew.

"Is he really looking a pictures of… young woman?" I whispered to Laura once the movie had begun.

"I think so."

Class being the length it is, we didn't watch the whole movie. Though I wasn't even paying attention to it.

In the next period, Mr. Tacitus' history class, we learned about different Greek philosophers and philosophies. One of the philosophies was called Hedonism. I think that the Master is a Hedonist. They ignore the feelings of others and doing whatever the hell they please- just for their own pleasure. Sounds just like him!

Though we discussed our thoughts on each of the philosophies, I resisted the strong urge to vent about all the awful things _he_ does. Someone would probably call the police if they heard some of those things he does to both my parents… and people aren't even supposed to know he's here.

When that ended, I all but ran to Ms. James' class.

She was the nicest teacher. Even nicer than Ms. Clemens, in fact!

"Hello, Miss Trixie," she said with a smile, as I entered the room.

"Hello Ms. James."

That class went well. I even began writing a short story slightly based on _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court._ It started out the same as Mark Twain's story, but the main character decided to watch their society rather than trick them. He got killed, however, when he tried to explain this.

"That's an interesting concept, Trixie," Ms. James said after reading my first draft.

"Is it a good concept?" I asked.

"It's very clever _and_ very well written."

I smiled at her praise.

Only minutes before class ended I overheard a conversation between the teacher and Glen.

"You sent it in, but they wouldn't publish it because it included a more-than-friendship relationship between two male characters?" she asked, frowning.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Try another magazine. Keep trying until somebody publishes it. The best advice for a writer is to never, _ever_ give up."

I wondered what they could be talking about.

Then, the final bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Dad was waiting outside the school in his pickup truck.

"How was your… day?" he asked.

"Pretty good."

Once we got home, I went right to my room. There I typed a report (about the Ancient Greek ideas, among other things) on my typewriter. After that I did my homework. There wasn't much, luckily.

Right before Mom served the Master dinner I gave him the report. He gave me an unpleasantly suggestive wink in return.

After that I ran to my room. Then, I locked the door. So what if I don't get dinner? I needed to avoid the Master.

He rarely flirts openly with me. I don't think he wants me, since my mother looks almost exactly the same (to him looks _are_ everything) and he can have her practically whenever he wants. But I'm still innocent and he loves corrupting the innocents. I've been getting worried.

Only moments ago I locked my door. Then I sat down and began writing. I still am, since-

Oh dear… Mom and Dad sound like they're, er… _doing_ something. I wish they slept in a room farther away from mine. Since the servants quarters are pretty small, their room is next to mine.

I'd better go to bed now. I don't get waken up very easily once I'm asleep.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **A/N: Today I 'mentally scarred' my friend by making him watch the scene from _RHPS_ in which Frank sings _Sweet Transvestite._ Some guys don't like seeing other guys in woman's underclothes, apparently. **

**I know that's totally unrelated...**

 **...but I hope it's somewhat funny.**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: I'm going to try to update this story more often. I'm so bloody sorry I've been rather lazy about it. It's not like I even really have a social life...**

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 9, 1973_

Like yesterday, I went to school. I'm beginning to see why Laura and Eddie 'skip' so often. School is very boring… _especially_ if you already know everything they're teaching. I had to be put in classes average or slightly below average for my age to avoid unnecessary attention.

It's very annoying.

Come to think of it, my friends skip to get drunk (not because their classes are too easy).

Speaking of classes being easy… Ms. Clemens gave me a play to read for extra credit, because I'd finished _A Connecticut Yankee_ way ahead of schedule. It's called _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and it's about fairies meddling in the affairs of mortals. She thought I'd like it. I began reading it, and so far she's right.

Nothing else worth mentioning happened until lunchtime.

"Why did you guys suddenly stop talking to me yesterday?" I asked as I sat down.

"You mean right after lunch?" Laura said.

"Yeah…"

Eddie sighed. "Cause what ya said about living in Ireland an' then Romania sounded kinda suspicious. I know ya said ya don't wanna talk about it… but can ya please tell us more?"

Oh dear. Making friends _had_ been a bad idea!

Suddenly I had an idea. Telling them an altered story about the Master might make thing easier. It would be closer to the truth than a completely fabricated tale.

I sighed. "My parents went into debt and the guy they owed money made them slaves. They were supposed to work for him until debts were paid. After years of that we escaped. Then all that crazy political stuff forced us to leave Romania. It's as simple as that," I said, calmly as I could.

I should probably explain what's truth and what's not.

My grandparents were the ones who fell into debt (when they were both older). They'd wanted to send my father to college. Since members of the ruling class have a life span nearly twice that of those of the lower classes, he was still young when they died. When they'd both died (quite young), he forced my parents into the same situation.

That was when I was about 10. My parents had had me when my father was in college. Thankfully, he'd graduated already. At 26 he was officially a Professor of Anatomical Sciences. Only three years later that title disappeared. My mother, only 26 when the Master enslaved her, didn't have time to get the education she wanted. She'd planned to go to college once I was old enough to care for myself. Sadly, she waited too long.

Back to writing about today…

"That person sounds dreadful! I now see why you didn't want to talk about it," Laura said, giving me a hug.

"I do apologize about questioning you," Glen added.

"It's okay," I replied softly.

Everything went back to usual then. We continued to converse cheerfully. Despite the smile on my face, I couldn't help but think of the injustice of my family's situation. I wanted a way for us to escape. That would be impossible, though. If I wanted help from anyone around me I'd have to betray our mission…

Buggrit.

Once lunch had ended, we went to our next class. _2001: A Space Odyssey_ was a strange film. It didn't make much sense to me.

After that was History class. Also boring.

Then came Creative Writing. Ms. James seemed very interested in a project of Glen's. I only overheard some of what they spoke about, though. They appeared to be working on a professional project.

I wanted to ask Glen about it once the bell rang, but he left class to quickly.

Like always, Dad met me outside school in his pick-up truck. We drove home in a nervous silence. The moment we got home he disappeared into one of the castle's many secret passageways.

I think the Master has started on one of his science projects. That means he's thought of some mad idea and Dad has to figure out how to make it work. That also means he'll spend much of his in the laboratory. And Mom might have to drive me to school.

Soon after I sat down in living room of the servant's quarters, Mom entered the room.

"How was school, Trix?" she asked.

"Fine."

She frowned. "No it wasn't. You're upset. What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking too much. About how the Master enslaves us because of debts my grandparents couldn't pay. I wish we could escape. But I can't figure out how. Giving him away would give us away," I explained, tears welling in my eyes.

Mom put her arm around me. "I also wish we could escape. But right now let's just make the best of things. I'm sure many people are in worse situations."

A few minutes later I did my homework. Soon after Mom brought the Master his dinner we ate. Dad didn't eat dinner with us because he was working. I hate it when he works so much.

I envy some of the earthlings. Life is so much more simple for them. Gods, I'd give up my family's ability to space travel for normality!

Oh, well...

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **Please, please, _please_ review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Since we've got a three-day weekend, I'm hopefully going to add a few more chapters soon. I'll try to write as much as possible. Hopefully I won't disappoint people again...**

* * *

 _Wednesday, January 10, 1973_

As I predicted, Mom drove me to school today. I don't think she's ever done that. Technically speaking she doesn't have a driver's license.

"Have fun," she said, as she dropped me off.

"I will," I replied in a monotone similar to Dad's usual speaking voice.

The first class went by quite normally. Mr. Irving told us all about New York City filling with immigrants. Apparently we'd be learning about that for the next week or so.

English class was a bit more interesting.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to your parents about a more advanced class for you, Miss O'Brien. Your level of reading comprehension is far more advanced that that of most students you're age," Ms. Clemens told me.

I didn't know what to say. The Master probably wouldn't approve, but my parents would be overjoyed that I was doing well. Even if they wouldn't

"Um, I'll mention it this evening," I muttered nervously.

A look of concern suddenly appeared on Ms. Clemens' face. "How is your life at home, Miss O'Brien? Are your parents nice to you?"

"Very nice. They love me very much. We just are still getting used to living here. It's very different from our old home. Things like more advanced classes can wait," I replied thoughtfully.

Luckily, she seemed to believe me.

I survived Earth/Space science and almost died of boredom in math. Then, it was time for lunch. I sat on the floor with my friends, in a half deserted hallway.

"Why are ya so polite to my uncle, Trixie?" Eddie asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are ya so polite to 'im?"

I sighed. "Because if I'm not horribly nice to him I might get a bad grade in his class. He grades more on basis of how much he likes you, than your actual understanding of the material. My parents let me have tons of freedom… but that might end if I do badly in a class. I hate him just as much as you do."

"Good."

A strange silence fell upon us. After a moment Glen spoke.

"Where is Laura?" he asked.

What a good question. Though none of us had noticed until then, Laura hadn't even showed up at lunch.

"I have 4th period with her. She went home feelin' sick. Throwin' up and all that," Eddie explained.

"Oh."

That was odd, since she'd seemed fine in 1st.

In Mr. Orpheum's class we finished watching that film today. I'd stopped paying attention on the first day, so it didn't really matter to me. To everyone's amusement, Mr. Orpheum was so focused on the young ladies who he was looking at pictures of that he didn't realize the film had ended for nearly fifteen minutes.

The next few classes were uneventful.

Things got interesting again just as I was leaving school.

"Hey, Trixie!" I heard someone shout, just as I was about to get in the truck.

I turned around to see Glen, Eddie, and Laura standing nearby.

"Are they your new earthling friends?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

"You can go… do whatever young earthlings do with them, if you want," she said.

"Okay!"

And so I walked over to where my friends stood.

"Hello, Trixie!" Laura said cheerfully.

"Wait… weren't you sick?" I asked.

"I, er, got better," she explained nervously.

"Why don't we go to the Ice Cream Shop?" Glen asked, clearly hoping to change the subject.

Everyone seemed to agree to that and we began walking to where all the town's shops were.

"So… what do you guys usually do after school?" I asked as we walked.

"We wander around town, go window shopping…" Glen began.

"…smoke cigarettes, get drunk," Laura added.

"… an' listen to rock n' roll."

Just the answer I expected from them. Chuckling to myself, I followed them around town. We first went to the ice cream shop and each got a snack. Even though there was frost on the ground and we all wore coats, we still ate frozen desserts. Laura, Glen, and I got vanilla milkshakes, while Eddie didn't get anything. The shop's owners kicked him out before he could even say something.

I'd never been friends with people my age back home. Well, I had a few friends when I was a child. Before we became servants to _him_.

After our snack we wandered around for a while. Then we sat down on a bench near the edge of town.

Eddie lit a cigarette, and then offered one to Laura.

"No thank you, sweetheart," she muttered.

"You aren't turning into one o' _them_ , are ya?" he asked.

"Just because she doesn't feel like smoking today doesn't make her one of the good kids," Glen pointed out.

"That's right," I added, glad that Laura was making better choices for once.

We sat there for a while, in silence.

"I think I'd better be getting home," I said softly.

"So do I," Glen added thoughtfully.

Only moments later I found myself walking toward the castle. It took quite a long time to walk home, especially compared to traveling there via pick-up truck.

As usual, I entered through the servant's entrance.

Nobody was in the servants quarters at the time, it seemed. Dad was most likely being worked half to death in the laboratory. Mom was probably preparing dinner for the master.

Interrupting either of them could cause trouble. The Master never wants dinner to be delayed. And I'm not even allowed near the lab. So, I decided to do my homework.

About 45 minutes later I'd finished all of it. I didn't really have anything new to report to the Master. Ah, finally I had a break!

That's when I read more of that book/play _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

I like the line 'what fools these mortals be'. Just replace 'mortals' with 'earthlings' and you get my new favorite saying. Earthlings are nowhere near as smart as they believe themselves to be… but, then again, neither are we. Somehow, I began to see parallels between the character Robin Goodfellow and my Dad. Both did all the 'dirty work' of a nobleperson, with apparently no reward. Also, Robin and Dad both interact directly with mortals and earthlings respectively. And if Robin was only pretending to have fun with it things are even more similar.

Speaking of Dad... for once he was at dinner with us. After the Master had eaten, he allowed Dad to eat in the kitchen.

"How was… your day, Trixie?" he asked.

"Pretty good. My literature teacher, Ms. Clemens, says she thinks I should be in a more advanced class. And I got a snack with my friends after school."

"That's really… marvelous," Dad said, really meaning it.

Everything seemed wonderful for a moment… and then I saw the tear in the shoulder of Dad's jacket. A dark red, half dried liquid had stained the graying fabric.

Life will never be perfect I suppose.

After dinner I went back to my room. And then I began writing this diary entry.

Mom just told me that it's time for bed.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 _January 10, 1973_

 _Dear Mr. Crawford,_

 _We plan to publish the story you sent us in our February Issue. Even though hints of a Kirk/Spock romance are still here and there, the writing quality is higher than that of some professionals. We thank you for your contribution to our publication._

 _From,_

 _The editors of 'Hailing Frequency'_

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Where have all my readers/reviewers gone? They've probably run off because I haven't updated in forever. Or have I done something wrong? Please review this!**

* * *

 _Thursday, January 11, 1973_

Mom drove me to school again.

Though that doesn't really matter. The car ride is so short that we can't have a proper conversation. Anyway, she needs to be extra careful while driving. We don't want anyone to find out she doesn't have a license.

"Have a good day," she called after me.

I wanted to wish her the same, but that might sound mean. Who knows what horrible thing happen when I'm not home?

It's best not to worry, though.

My first period class went quite nicely. Every class did, in fact. Now that I'm used to earthling schools there's not much to say. Only at lunchtime does anything interesting happen!

So I'll write about that instead.

At lunch today, Eddie began talking about that house people go to on Saturday nights.

"Will ya all go this weekend?" he asked.

"I will," Laura replied.

She happened to be lying across his lap at the moment. Thank the Mother-Goddess that teachers never walked by. I guess the reason we sit in this little area behind the main staircase is so nobody ever goes near us.

"I'll be there, too," I added.

"Like always, I'll attend our little party," Glen added.

Laura giggled. "Party! A party requires much more than four people and a portable record player."

"Our little outings are more fun than any party could be," Glen replied solemnly.

"Anyway, who else would attend one of our parties?" I asked.

"Nobody," Laura answered with a dramatic sigh.

An uncomfortable silence settled upon us. Well, it wasn't total silence. I could hear Glen crunching away at this strange, edible Earth-root known as a 'carrot'. Eddie also ate, though sandwiches aren't very noisy when chewed. As usual Laura ate nothing.

In the few weeks I'd known her she'd never eaten a lunch at school. Though she hardly ever ate, she wasn't unhealthy looking. Laura's very thin… though in a more athletic way.

It was the sound of the school bell that properly broke the silence.

"Goodbye, Glen," I said, just before I followed Eddie and Laura to class.

"Goodbye Trixie," he replied with a polite smile.

Nothing worth speaking of happened for the rest of the school day. After school, on the other hand…

Mom picked me up again.

Of course, that's normal now. Things became weird when I actually got home. Well, not weird… more like scary.

The Master was angry about something. I could hear him shouting (probably at Dad).

"Go to your room, Viatrix," Mom whispered.

I did so without question.

In my heart I felt a horrible feeling of dread. That sounds terribly cliché, doesn't it! But I mean it. I knew awful things were happening to my parents. The severity of the punishments depends on what they accidentally did that pissed _him_ off. Worst-case scenario, Dad would earn a few more scars and Mom might end up having to wash the Master's red lipstick off certain, um, areas of herself that won't be mentioned here.

I wondered what so-called crime they'd committed.

Probably something like Dad failing to invent something that could turn dirt into precious metal or Mom dropping/breaking a cheap dinner plate. Basically, something stupid.

Yeah, we didn't get dinner (or at least _I_ didn't). And I didn't see either Mom or Dad the rest of the evening. So I just did my homework and wrote this diary entry.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm going to make chapters shorter. That way it'll (hopefully) be more interesting.**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: I hope it's good enough that people start reviewing again...** **Ye Gods, I sound bratty. But I really wish people would review!**

* * *

 _Friday, January 12, 1973_

This morning, at breakfast, nobody spoke.

I was afraid to mention what might've happened yesterday. Though I didn't see any bruises on either of my parents, I still worried.

Today I'll avoid writing about pointless classes. Nothing important happened during most of the school day. Anyway, it makes my wrist hurt to write so much and I'm going to need a new pen soon (the ink is running out). If only I wasn't forced to use earthling technology!

Anyway…

Lunchtime is much more interesting.

"I, er, got an idea for something we could do this afternoon. Does anyone want to go see the double feature at the old grindhouse cinema? I think they're playing _Glen or Glenda?_ today," Glen said.

"John, I don't understand your fascination with that movie!" Laura replied with a chuckle.

"Who's John?" I asked.

"My real name is John," Glen explained, blushing horribly.

I wasn't sure why people called him 'Glen' if his name was 'John', though asking about it seemed rude.

"That's the movie with that dude in the dress? An' the vampire guy talkin' about dragons?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, it has got transvestitism and Bela Lugosi in it," Glen said, after a moment.

And so, we decided to see the movie.

After school Mom didn't show up to pick me up. So, I went with my friends to this 'double feature'. I supposed that it was a usual form of entertainment for earthlings. Something I'd have to report to the Master.

This so-called 'grindhouse' was in a slightly less-than-savory area of town... not that Denton really has a less-than-savory area. The sidewalks were a bit less clean, and the lady at the ticket selling counter was chain-smoking.

"So, how much does it cost to see a... double feature?" I asked, as we entered the building.

"Tickets are $2," Laura explained.

"I'll pay for your ticket, Trixie," Glen said politely.

"I can," I replied.

Mom and Dad- well, actually, the Master- had given me some pocket money.

It's funny, isn't it? We rely on that monster for everything. Our so-called freedoms can be taken away on a whim by him.

The four of us sat down in the row of seats nearest the back. Thanks to the lack of lighting, I couldn't tell who the other people in the theater were.

A woman in a knee-length dress, carrying tray of some kind, walked around and briefly spoke to the other patrons. Finally she came over to where we sat.

"Would ya like any popcorn?" she asked, gesturing to the tray she carried.

"Yes," Glen said.

He handed her a few coins, and she handed him a cardboard box with some kind of

"Enjoy the show!" she said cheerfully. Then, she walked away.

I hadn't ever seen popcorn. Just before the movie began, Glen offered me some (Eddie and Laura were to busy making out for him to asked them).

So, I tried eating the popcorn. It tasted like salt and other things… I'm not sure how to describe it. Well, it was crunchy and got stuck in my teeth.

The movie itself was confusing. Lots of things happened. This random guy kept saying stuff about a big green dragon on someone's doorstep. When it was over, I said goodbye to my friends and walked home.

When I actually got home I wrote another report for the Master. I told him about the movie. About Glen/Glenda, who was something called a 'transvestite'.

Both Mom and Dad ate dinner with me.

"The Master seemed quite… taken with something mentioned in your… latest report," Dad said.

"What?"

"The film you saw. You apparently mentioned men dressed as woman. Transvestitism, or something," Mom explained.

"Yes, it's considered quite scandalous around here," I replied.

In the film, the character wore his sister's clothes. And makeup. Had the master decided to do something similar? At least that means he'll stop being cruel to my parents. A new 'favorite obsession' is a good distraction for him.

I hope to find out more tomorrow.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: Does anyone else find it amusing that I'm posting this chapter on Saturday, February 13 (2016) and it takes place on Saturday, January 13 (1973)? Probably not, since nobody is actually reading this...**

 **By the way, there are some words that are in Grey-Elven from _The Lord of the Rings._ Various plants/animals/foods native to their homeplanet are, in this story, represented by words of that language.**

 **And, if anyone is wondering, Laura later becomes Columbia.**

* * *

 _Saturday, January 13, 1973_

Today the Master sent Mom into town to look for stylish women's clothes. Dad apparently had the day off. So did I (if school counts as a job).

"Can we go to the library?" I asked.

"If you'd… like."

"My creative writing teacher, Ms. James, works there sometimes," I explained.

"Oh."

So, we drove to the library. I needed to return _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , so I jumped out of the truck and ran to the book-return slot the moment we got there. After returning the book I walked back over to where Dad had parked. He still sat in the driver's seat.

"C'mon, you've got to come with me. I want you to meet Ms. James… and look at the Speculative Fiction books with me."

Looking rather annoyed (as he often does), Dad got out of the truck and followed me into the library.

"Miss O'Brien! How lovely to see you!" Ms. James said when she saw me, her face lighting up.

"This is my Dad," I explained.

"Good to meet you, Mr. O'Brien," Ms. James said kindly.

"Good to meet you… too," he replied.

Before Ms. James could begin asking about Romania or communism or Ireland or _something_ , I dragged Dad to the Speculative Fiction.

"A new friend of mine, Glen, showed me this. These books are about fictional worlds. I've been reading about one called Middle-earth," I explained.

And so we began looking through the shelves.

Dad didn't seem to like that Tolkien guy very much. Though he did check out a book that was based on something called _Star Trek_. I planned to ask Glen about that later. Meanwhile, I checked out _The Two Towers_ (the book after _The Fellowship of the Ring_ ).

Though I dreaded going back to the castle, we did so after saying goodbye to Ms. James.

"Is Mom home yet?" I asked as we entered through the servant's entrance.

Dad shrugged.

After that I went to my room. Dad went to the laboratory… I think.

In my room I read the book I'd just got. I didn't understand why anyone would write something with walking trees in it, but otherwise it wasn't too bad.

By lunchtime, I was bored of it. So I decided to read that play about the fairies.

After a while _that_ boring.

And then I gave up. There really isn't much to do in the castle.

So, I decided to write my diary entry early. I'll probably write more later (after I've gone out with my friends, most likely).

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 _Saturday, January 13, 1973_

Technically speaking, it's Sunday. At about 1 AM.

But I'm writing about Saturday. Anyway, it's not really the next day until the Arë-Isil (or, on Earth, the sun) has come up and everyone has gotten up.

Anyway…

At about 7, soon after dinner, I left the house. Earth's had already sun gone down at that point… and my friends had already arrived at the house. Each of them carried something. Eddie carried a bag with 6 bottles of something (beer, maybe?) in it; Laura carried a large paper bag of random things (I couldn't tell what); and Glen carried a cumbersome box.

"Hiya, Trixie!" Laura said cheerfully, when she saw me.

The four of us then entered the house and then sat down on the foyer's floor. My friends each placed whatever they were carrying on the floor.

"So…" Glen said, after a moment, "I'm supposed to set up the record player now, right?"

"Yeah!" Eddie replied.

Glen then took a device-thingy out of the box and soon it began to play music. Noisy, crazy, _hypnotizing_ music.

"What's this song?" I asked.

"It's called _Johnny B. Goode_ ," Laura explained with a grin.

For some reason she seemed more cheerful than usual. I couldn't help but wonder if she was on some kind of drug.

"Does anybody want a beer?" Eddie asked.

Both Glen and Laura shook their heads… but (for some reason) I nodded. I'd never tried earthling alcohol. Back home I'd drunk limpë, which is said to be very similar to Earth's red wine.

As I tried a sip of the beer (and nearly spit it out in disgust), Eddie began to hum along with the music. As he did, Laura giggled and leaned on his shoulder. Then he began to sing along.

"You should sing in a band, darling," Laura said sweetly, nuzzling his neck.

"You should," Glen agreed, staring longingly at Eddie.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing hysterically.

After a moment of rather awkward silence, Glen spoke. "Speaking of, er, the future… what does everyone want to be when they grow up? I'd like to be a writer of Speculative Fiction."

"Dunno. Maybe some guy in a band, like you guys said," Eddie replied with a shrug.

"They I'd be your groupie!" Laura squealed, then gave Eddie a sloppy kiss.

I didn't know what a groupie was. The beer (which I'd continued to drink, for some reason) must've muddled my judgment, for I asked her what she'd meant.

"A groupie is a female fan of a band who follows them around and shares a bed with at least one of the people in the band," Laura explained gleefully.

I was beginning to worry about Laura at that point. She was clearly on something. Mind you, I mean that in the sense that she was on drugs. Though she also happened to be draped over her boyfriend with her lips pressing into his with so much enthusiasm that I began to wonder if it hurt.

Then, I felt someone- or some _thing_ \- wrap it's arm around my waist. After a moment I realized that it was Glen. Such a gesture was adorable, alibi in a pathetic way akin to a sad baby hû-draug.

"Aren't you gay?" I whispered after a moment.

"Of course not!" he replied nervously.

"You sure act like it sometimes." Now I spoke in a more normal volume. Eddie and Laura were to, er, busy to even notice that Glen and I were talking.

"I'm not gay! Remember that movie we saw yesterday? I call myself 'Glen' because, like Glen from that movie, I'm not a homosexual. I just look at other young men sometimes."

I chuckled. "So you're bisexual?"

He stared at me. "Does that… exist?"

"Of course it does. And such a term clearly applies to you. I've seen the way you stare longingly at Eddie, though you also seem to like girls." I didn't mention that I was the only girl I'd seen him show much interest in. Then again, we'd only met a few days ago.

The next few hours we spent chatting, joking around… among other things. I drank a bit more; Eddie and Laura made-out so intensely that they were nearly having sex; and we listened to rock n' roll. Hey, at least the last of the three aren't too bad…

Cute little Glen gave me a kiss on the cheek before we each wandered back to our respective family's house.

I hope I'm not forced to go to church tomorrow. Now that my parents realize that the kids don't all go to church, they might let me stay home. Or they might force me to go anyway…

Ah, well.

Yours,

Trixie

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **(I'm being rather bratty... aren't I? I'm sorry.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. **

**TRIGGER WARNING! In this chapter, 'the Master' does something really horrible to Trixie. Really, really, _really_ horrible. It's only discussed, though... but still. **

**I'm so sorry. While writing this I felt horribly sick to my stomach. Then again, Frank is never a 'good guy' in the movie.**

* * *

 _Sunday, January 14, 1973_

Today was horrible.

By every Goddess, why does the Master have to be so bloody stupid? He seriously thinks that what he did to me is a reward? If he was _actually_ thankful for telling him about transvestitism he should've listened when I told him to piss off.

That p'tak needs to stop being so self centered.

If only he weren't part of the ruling class. I would've killed that freak if I thought I could get away with it. Technically speaking, he can do whatever he wants with a member of the lower class.

An hour after it had happened Mom found me in hysterics, still curled up in my bed.

"The Master… he…" I sobbed, wrapping the blankets around myself.

"He hurt you, didn't he? He touched you?" she whispered.

I nodded shakily.

"I won't tell your Dad anytime soon, alright? I can't, since he'll do something really stupid," she said quietly.

Again, I nodded.

Dad would go on a murderous rampage or something if he found out. That would only make matters a thousand times worse.

I'm still feeling sick to my stomach and it's been at least nine hours since… I can't even say it.

\- Trixie

* * *

 **Please Review...**

 **... if you don't hate me.**


End file.
